Total Drama Back To School
by KadekLouise
Summary: Hi this is my first fic, it's about when Gwen goes back to school after TDWT and most of the cast is there.  R
1. Why Are They Here?

**Hey this is my first fic (:**

**Its about after TDWT when everyone goes back to school, the same school.**

**in Gwens POV **

**Enjoy**

* * *

I was walking down the bright colourful icky corridor, I HATE bright colours, towards science. Yay! Another exciting day of education, note my sarcasm. As I walked into the class, all I saw was familiar faces, this was creepy, and why were they all at my school?

"Hey pasty," said Heather when she came up to me with her _evil_ look.

"Why are you all here?" I asked everyone, ignoring Heather.

"We don't know, we tried to get back to our old high schools, but they won't accept us, so we all got transferred here. Isn't it greatttttttttttttttt Gwen?" said Cody creepily coming up to my face.

A bit too obvious that he still likes me, isn't it?

"YEAH IT IS GREAT CODY!" screamed Sierra hugging, well it looked like she was strangling, Cody.

Lol funny moment there.

I edged around the mass of ex total drama contestants and was trying to find a seat so I could get away from Cody, until I found Leshawna and Bridgette waving at me; I think they were trying to get my attention. As I sat down, both of them started to strangle, I mean hug me. It was good though coz I haven't seen them like forever, well it actually had been 2 months since the last episode of Total Drama World Tour and we did like catch up last week and talking on facebook and stuff but apart from that it has been too long.

I was about to ask them a question, until a huge camera crew with make-up artist and heaps of crew running around telling everyone to sit down and act all normal. Who wouldn't act normal when there is like a big camera zooming into all our faces, we should be use to this but this was just freaky. Until I saw a person that I did recognise.

"CHRIS!" everyone screamed out when he walked into the door, with a big fan blowing on him so he's hair would blow, ect, ect...

He walked up to the front of all the ex total drama cast except for some people, oh well for them.

"I hope he is not telling us there is another season of Total Drama," I whispered to Bridgette.

* * *

**I hope you like it, review it**

**next chapter coming soon :)**


	2. The Newbies

**Hey everyone, **

**second chapter is here it wasn't that long either lol**

**Thanx for the reviews, i actually thought i wouldn't even get any seriously.**

**I know chapter one was short but this one is much longer**

**R&R**

* * *

As i looked up to the front, all i saw was Chris trying to act all cool, seriously you aren't cool, gosh.

"So, contestants," Chris said grinning.

"I think you mean EX contestants," Noah said in he's usual mono-toned voice.

"Not anymore, welcome to your new home for the next 8 weeks of your life! THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA BACK TO SCHOOL," Chris said as he faced the camera and tried to act all professional, 'hahahaha'

"Wait so you stopped us from being accepted into our old school," Courtney said angrily standing up, holding her PDA.

"DUHH," Chris said stupidly.

"I'm going to call my lawyers, this isn't in my contract, gosh," Courtney said trying to get her lawyer on the phone until chef took it off her, she won't live for long. "Why?"

"No phones in school missy," Chef said looking at Courtney with that chef look. "Everyone hand in your phones, iPods, and any other communication with the outside of this school as it is being locked up and you won't be able to go, unless eliminated."

"What happened to the rest of my bloody school, including the teachers, hang on who is going to be the teachers, principal, etc...?" I asked.

"About that, hahaha, we kind of kicked everyone out _except _for 2 of them," Chris said pointing to the door when 2 people started walking in.

They looked so familiar i think i had a class with one of them, i think it was art. Best class ever! I mean it that is the only reason I went to this stupid dumb school, well boarding school.

"Hey I'm Bree," The first person said, she had long black hair and her fringe fell over her right eye, her eyes were blue and she was wearing a black skirt, purple top and AWESOME purple converses. While she was walking up to the front, she accidently walked into to Noah, i saw it, and she went majorly red in the cheeks. Someone's blushing but seriously Noah, dude?

I turned to the next person walking in. I think my heart stopped beating; I have never seen him around, well proberly a couple of times but not a lot. All i saw was him walking in slow motion like one of those chick movies, but i have never seen one, i heard people saying things about it and stuff when a hot guy would walk in. Well i think it was only me thinking that coz Leshawna waved her hand across my eyes, when i looked at her face it was all puzzled like.

"Why you staring at that white boy girl?" she said in her ghetto voice.

"Never mind," i said dreaming away.

Gosh i have never seen a guy like that in ages, well except for Trent that is a different story there. He was slim and had straight sleek brown hair with an emo swoop; he was wearing a blue shirt with skinny jeans and skate shoes that were black. So sexy.

"Hey whatssup you guys, I'm Scotty," he said in a dreamy voice proberly no one else heard but i certainly did.

He walked up to the front and stood next to Bree; they both were looking around and smiling. I turned to see Heather looking at me with her _I've got a plan to sabotage Gwen look_ but i wasn't really caring right now, coz all i wanted to find out was what was happening.

"Now you lucky EX contestants are lucky to be in this race for $1 billion dollars, not one million anymore, it is one billion, we had a little help with this school. So the principal is well me, the cooking lady, i mean guy is Chef and the office/nurse is Blainley, yes i know Blainley *shudders*." Chris said acting all freaked out. That is pretty cool, one billion dollars; i wouldn't go to school now.

While they crew was fixing Chris's make-up up, Bree came ad sat on the table I was sitting on and Scotty went and sat on a table with Noah and all the dudes.

"Hey i know you," Bree said as she turned to me, "You are in my art class, you are an awesome drawer, I love your clothes and your hair, wow you are so pretty," Bree said rumbling on.

"Yes and stop talking so fast, hey hang out with us?" I said stopping Bree from talking.

"Ok, wow I have never been on a TV show before, this is going to be fun as. I hope we are on the same team, or whatever happens on this show." Bree said until Chris stopped her from talking.

"Ok, so this is how this show working," Chris said taking out a book saying 'WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPENING ON THIS SHOW,' MUST BE THE RULE BOOK OR SOMETHING.

"We are going to have 2 team captains, so 2 teams and I'll talk about that later. The sleeping arrangements work like this, girls on one half on the boarding rooms, boys on the other. Canteen is where we have all our meals, there is going to be competition in every class you have, that includes maths, English, writing, reading, etc.. Now elimination is going to be different, you guys get to vote the same way but how you get out is by getting expelled by your team mates or by getting strike for breaking rules," he said while looking at Duncan.

"Now the diary cam/confession cam is located in the detention room. You can find that with a big sign saying '**DETENION**' pretty easy," Chris said making it clearly like we were back in kindergarten.

"Now to sort out the teams, the 2 teams captains are Bree and Heather," Chris said pointing to the girls.

Bree was the one who got to pick first.

"I pick-Gwen, Scotty, Noah, Courtney, Trent, Duncan, Owen, oh and of course myself and we are going to be called TEAM SABOTAGE!" Bree said as everyone she picked were standing up. It was a pretty good team apart from the Trent side of it, we had be apart of a couple of months and i don't think he has gotten over it.

Now Heather got stuck with-Sierra, Cody, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Alejandro and Lindsay and they are called TEAM REVENGE. So yeah good luck with her apart from Leshawna and Bridgette, at least they are still my friends.

After settling in, i was sitting outside cabin/door room just drawing, when i saw skater shoes standing in front of me. They were shiny and sparkling as the sun from the sunset hit he's shoes. I look up to see it was Scotty standing there looking at what i was drawing. I quickly lifted my drawing to my chest until he pushed back off my chest and took it from me without asking, it was a very rude but I was just connected in to he's dreamy eyes.

"Wow this is pretty impressive," Scotty said just looking at it very deeply.

"Thanks," I said, that's all i could said I wanted to ask if he wanted to go for a walk but it just didn't come out of my mouth.

He gave back my drawing and walked away. I went back to drawing as I wished I could say something else.

"What do you think is going to be happening tomorrow?" Bree said coming out of no where and screaming the living daylight out of me.

"FFFFFfruitloops, you scared me, I have no idea," I said getting up to go back to our room. "But i hope it get's better than today."

* * *

**Did u enjoy it? **

**I hade help for the start of this chapter by BrontoBree, read her stories they are awesome**

**Anyway chapter 3 coming soon**

**And tell your friends to read it **

**:) bye for now my pretties**


	3. Dive or Die

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this is late and stuff, had writers block and had a busy week as I had this Disney Themestock at my school and me and some friends did a scene from Pirates of the Carribean:At Worlds End and Under the Sea and then we were figuring out what acts we were going to do for Retrospect, the next Themestock, i should stop going with my life story.**

**So R&R **

**read my little pretties**

* * *

Ok so it was the next morning and all I could see out the window was balloons outside.

"What's happening, are we having a fashion show?" Lindsay said while walking up to me until she saw something shiny on the floor and head butted the window.

_**Confession cam  
**__**I can see why Lindsay is a blonde now. I hope It's not one those swimming carnivals. Don't want to be in my bathers, but In front of Scotty might be different, I mean embarrassing.**_

After breakfast, we were all walking from the canteen when we heard the bell and an announcement and heard it was Blainley. "Everyone meets in the performing arts centre where Chris will meet you there to discuss the first competition," Blainley said in her scratchy, snobby voice.

I think half the people fell to the ground screaming to turn down the speaker. It was hilarious coz the only people that didn't fall to the ground was Bree, Scotty and I as we were use to the speaker.

_**Confession cam  
**__**The school Is way old, as It Is a performing arts school, don't know why Chris choose this school, and how did he get one billion dollars out of this hell hole. I think we will never know.**_

I found my seat In the PAC (Performing Arts Centre), and Bree came sat on one side of me (she is a pretty cool kid, I so say my self, we talk about anything, boys, girl problems, etc...) and then Scotty did. *Yes!*

"Hey guys," Scotty said while seating down.

"Awesome, great, really excited," Bree said while jumping up and down on her seat.

"Ok, just hoping It's not a carnival, seriously I don't want to be in bathers at all, ha-ha," I said looking into he's dreamy eyes.

I should really stop, its proberly freaking him out.

"Good morning kiddies," Chris said while coming out of the curtains, with the lights on him, gosh It felt like an assembly, and for once Chris was actually In some nice clothes and he's hair was all done nice, ok I think he's trying a bit too hard to become the principal, but whatever.

"Now, we do have a competition today and It Is a SWIMMING CARNIVAL and the colours of the teams are purple for Team Sabotage and red for Team Revenge, now we are going to take a bus to the community pools and you have to wear something purple or red, I will see you out there," Chris said as he walked off stage.

"I knew it had to bit that," I said turning to Bree with a disgusted look but she was so happy that the colour was purple for our team.

I saw everyone leaving and then I saw Trent trying to wave at me, ignoring time. He has been flirting with me since the beginning of this season.

_**Confession Cam **_  
_**Seriously, we have been over with for a while, I did have a thing with Duncan but that was sooo last season.**_

So I was standing there, and all of a sudden, Trent came running up and hugging me.

"WHAT THE SKULL?" I screamed at Trent.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," Trent said with he's puppy dog face look on, so he was trying to get us back together.

"Boy come on with have to go, stop annoying my gal and get away from her, you have hurt her too much and now you are trying to get her back, that Is just not right, don't try that ever again," Leshawna said walking up to Trent and then I saw Scotty behind her.

He must of told her and stuff.

We got to the community pools and saw the murky water and how kind of dirty It was.

Bree and I went into the change rooms, where we started to talk about stuff.

"Hey I know you like Noah," I said while getting changed into my bathers that were black bikinis and then a purple and green strips on them.

"Maybe, ok fine I dooooooooooooooooooooooo, he's so nice and gorgeous and..., well you have the biggest crush on Scotty," Bree said putting on her purple bikinis.

"Shut up," I whispered to her. "And I knew u did lol,"

"Thanks," she said with a smirk on her face.

As we were about to say something else, Heather and Lindsey walked in looking or hot and stuff, well that is what they thought, in their dreams. They gave us a look, well only Heather did, Lindsey waved but then got a nudge and look from heather and then she went into the dumbless look.

So me and Bree just walked out, like nothing happened and went over to our team.

"Well don't you look damn nice," Scotty said to me as he looked up and down.

I just smiled and looked over to where Chris was suppose to be but Instead I saw Trent and Courtney kissing, well actually making out more like It.

"OMG, go Trent," screamed Owen from behind me as he jumped up and rocked the whole bench we were all seating on, It felt like a bloody earthquake, luckily It didn't break as I actually expect It would.

Trent and Courtney turned and saw everyone staring, they went bright red and just looked at each other and shrugged kissed each other and sat down while Chris was walking up to the stage thingy.

"Well that wasn't expected; anyway today's challenge Is, DIVING!" Chris said while pointing to the tall unsteady jump board.

"Now I should tell you now that our voting off system has changed as we only have 5 episodes on this as we don't have the school for that long and there Is a billion dollars In this so, this week one person will leave next as It Is the 2nd challenge 2 people will leave and so on..., now we are going to have one person from each team to verse each other, but there Is a twist," Chris said with he's old self smirk on he's face.

"Oh god," I whispered to Scotty as for some weird reason he got even closer to me, but then I saw Heather trying to get closer him.

"The person who Is going to be diving Is going to be blind folded but also spun before they jump, oh love this but for stupid safety reasons we have to come to your side If you get Injured," he said while going all down but then brightens back up, "Now the people who are going to be doing the challenge Is Cody and Noah, now me, Chef and Blainley will score you out of 10, now get ready, we have to leave In 10 minutes," Chris said trying to hurry up the boys.

"GO CODY!" screamed Sierra.

"GO NOAH!" screamed Bree.

Obsessed girls!

First was Cody, he actually was really good and he got a perfect score, with 10 from all of them and then cam Noah who actually just walked off the other way but luckily Bree was there to catch him, of course.

And you all have a guess who won right; yep the red team, but we will get them back, no matter what we will get them back.

When we got back to the campus Chris told us that there was going to be elimination tomorrow for the purple team and we had to vote off a team member.

I was walking back to my cabin, and on the way I saw Courtney making out with Trent, Duncan looking sad but Bridgette comforting him, Bree and Noah sitting side by side reading and talking about the book, well coz they were reading the exact one, Sierra and Cody cuddling well actually getting strangled and I have no idea where the other guys are, and I didn't even see Alejandro at the challenge today, oh well, no one likes him, and then Scotty came up to me.

"Hey can I talk to you?" he said with he's eyes down and a little smile on he's face.

"Sure," I said as I walked over to a bench seat.

"Ummmm, I don't know how to say this but..." Scotty said speechless saying nothing for a while.

* * *

**So what do you think Scotty is going to say, so much is going on, lots of couples ohhhhhh.**

**4th chapter up soon, proberly sooner than this one.**

**KadekLouise :3**


	4. Maths Nerd

**Hey everyone,**

**this is a very big chapter, from now it is gonna be big chapters :)**

**anyway i know i haven't been uploading very quickly but i had to wait unitl BrontBree edited it, she is like my little editer, lol**

**so enjoy pleasee review**

* * *

"Ok, um this, is a little hard" Scotty said while looking up to see if anyone was around.

He was going to ask me out wasn't he? I though and felt my self grin, until...

"Could you ask Bree out for me, you are like a good friend of hers and I'm scared about asking her myself, not that shes scary but you know, please, I'll love you heaps if you ask," Scotty said rambling on.

Should I tell him, just tell him I like him? I though to myself and opened my mouth to tell him but all that came out was.

"Uhhhh alright"

After that talk with Scotty, I didn't know what to do, I promised to ask her for him but I knew she was going to say no and then say you like him more, and I like Noah, blah blah blah, you get my drift.

As I was walking up to the Principal Chris' office... Where we placed our votes for who to kick off

**Confession Cam **

**Seriously he ain't a good one, but I'm not in the mood to discuss stupid Chris right now, I've got a bit of a problem here. **

I walked into Bree, as she danced out of the office while singing 'come fly with us' from last season.

"Hey I have to talk to you, meet me back at our room," I said to her, as she passed by.

"Ok, meet you there," Bree said grinning having no clue what was going to happen.

After going to vote out who I wanted to go, I just picked a random name; coz wasn't in the mood to think about the competition. As I walked into the door room, all I saw was the back of Bree's head on top of someone; I was hoping so much it wasn't Scotty, until I saw a red vest.

I immediately knew who she was on top of….I cringed it was very disgusting I sighed knowing I had to do something to get Bree's attention so I coughed but she didn't hear that so I coughed louder.

Luckily she heard that one I felt like I was going to barf.

"Errrrr...hi, how's it going?" Bree mumbled after pulling away from Noah who was trying very hard to not look uncomfortable.

"Hi, need to talk to you Bree, Noah OUT," I said while pointing to the door.

"Well I am just going to pretend I didn't just see that." I said with a disgusted look on my face and Bree blushed

"Anyway...it looks like you are going out with Noah" I continued while shuddering and Bree blushed even more.

"I need to tell you. That Scotty asked me to ask you if you wanted to go out with him," I said as I looked her with a depressed smile.

"Ewww no! And why the hell would I do that to you, that's it I'm gonna go up to him, and giving him a piece of my mind," she said with a determine look on her face, and Bree (being Bree) wasn't looking where she was going walked straight into the door and she fell straight to the ground as she rubbed her head.

I fell to the floor laughing, and then Noah opened the door from outside to say that the elimination was on now and couldn't open it fully because Bree was on the ground, laughing actually made me feel a bit better but still not 100%.

After that funny moment, we got to the principal office where the elimination was happening, Bree saw Scotty and said to him that they had to talk, I knew it was about me, but I think he had something else on he's mind.

"Now it was a close run, it was 3 votes to Gwen but sadly 5 votes to Owen, sorry mate but you are expelled and to never return, so find a NEW school. Tomorrow's competition will be on Maths, and I mean anything on maths, it's gonna be like a quiz," he said the maths competition to us and through the intercom as well.

We were all walking outside to say our goodbyes to Owen as he got dragged out the doors of the school by Chef and his mother, so that's how we get sent off, I was walking back to the door room, when I saw Bree yelling at Scotty.

I didn't hear a word but I had a feeling that she was telling that I liked him like really liked him, I could feel my face go bright red, as she pointed at me and he got pushed over to me. Oh god, what was he going to say, I'm scared that he is going to ask me out coz he got forced to or he actually means it.

"Hey Gwen, ummm ok before I wasn't actually trying to ask Bree out, I was about to ask you out and freaked out! So I said Bree instead, so she yelled at me to have the courage to ask you, and I mean this, you can even ask Heather I know Heather is not the best person to ask but yeah, she and Bree were the best help I could get," Scotty said with that smile that I remembered from the start of the season.

"Well, I don't know, maybe give me after this competition, to give you my answer, ok," I said while giving him a hug and walking off to go to bed. It was a long day and I needed to get rest and get my head around all of this.

It was the next morning and after having a not to bad breakfast...

**Confession Cam **

**It was actually really good, no one had no idea what got into Chef today but he actually made us scrambled eggs and bacon. **

We were all walking to the maths room, if you are wondering, there were big signs saying 'MATHS TEST THIS WAY,' you couldn't miss it and I mean it was so big that it flashed every 2 secs, I think it blinded Blaineley coz she was standing straight in front of it to see if it worked, and I think she fell over of the brightness, coz everyone started to laughing behind me, I seriously wish I saw it.

We all got into class and saw pages of work on the tables, think it was the maths quiz we were all doing, then we all stared up to see buckets full of something, hang not very stable upon every seat there was. We all took a seat very cautiously, hoping the buckets wouldn't fall on us, as we sat we saw there were also a pool full of something that looked like paint, wow this was creepy. We actually had to sit in our teams and sit in a particular spot, gosh Chris is very picky these days, probably coz he has full control on us and the staff.

As we were about to start talking, Chris popped out of nowhere, and startled everyone.

"OK, are you all ready? Yes ok, this is how it works, you have to fill out all the booklets in the next 5 hours, no breaks if you do a cockroach will be dropped on you and also if you put down the wrong answer, if you bail, you will be dropped into rotten eggs and paint, black paint. Now we are going to be a bit nice and say, you are allowed to use calculators BUT only for half the test, so you can use it for the first half or the second, now any questions?" Chris said looking around.

"What happens if we have to pee or yeah?" Sierra said as it actually looked like she had to go.

"Well that is your problem now, you will have to hold on or go to the toilet on your seat and yes there is a hole so you can pee, and do other stuff oh and also from now on 2 people are going to be eliminated and also the team that loses today will be dropped into the muck on the bottom of your seat, so that is going to be probably your waste, paint and rotten eggs, and also have the cockroaches fall on you, hahaha, anyway the team that wins today will be safe of course but you will be able to have a decent dinner cooked this morning, even though this morning was as well but we put something in it so you have to go to the toilet," Chris said laughing like a maniac.

"NOW START!" he said screaming.

I think I was going to use my calculator last, hopefully it works.

_2 ½ hours later... _

Calculator time, this is a very boring but easy test. Noah was done in already and just sitting there reading he's purple book, I don't think he even used a calculator.

Lindsey got dropped into the muck coz she was cheating and Duncan did coz he bailed, of course.

_Time... _

It was finally the end and I probably got about 100 cockroaches dropped on me, grrr Chris, we were all waiting to see what team got dropped into the muck. It took about 10 mins till they told us.

"Ok, now let's see who gets dropped," Chris said looking at our team but instead Team Revenge actually got dropped, the team was screaming and my team were laughing at how they were all dirty and it was just hilarious.

"Congrats to Team Sabotage, with Noah on your team, he actually got all the answers right without a calculator, bloody nerd," he said while giving us a smile.

"Now I will be seeing Team Revenge in the principal's office to vote off 2 team members, and please have a shower, you guys smell like crap, and Team Sabotage, enjoy your delicious meal and the other team the usually crap," Chris said laughing with Chef while walking out of the room.

As I walked back to my room, after dinner, I could smell something really disgusting calling my name and following me. It was Heather, great what does she want.

"Hey, you should go out with Scotty, he's a good guy, just give me a chance," Heather said while puffing and panting from running after me. While she was talking, I really had to go to the toilet, so I was trying to hold on.

**Confession Cam **

**It was weird with Heather talking to me about boys, she has stolen Trent and she has always hated me, why is she telling me to go out with Scotty, is it so she could take him off me. **

"Why do you want me to, so you can take him off me?" I said with a confused look.

"Ewww I would never take him off you coz Scotty is my cousin and he is the best, he has helped me through heaps, please he really likes you, and I might actually stop teasing you coz if you start dating him, I kinda can't tease you coz he'll kill me and also I know I am not the best person to say this but yeah, he really likes you in that way," Heather said begging me (well it looked like begging) to go out with him.

"Ok, I'll talk to him tomorrow, I think he is already in bed and one more thing, GO HAVE A SHOWER, you stink," I said while blocking my nose.

As I said that she walked off like she just did something good like save a cat from being run over by a car, Scotty was heathers cousin? Now that is weird, but still doesn't take away any of his hotness.

I was walking back to my dorm room, hoping that they voted people that I hated off, but for some reason not Heather and hoping that Bree wasn't making out with Noah in the room again. I got back to my room held the cold doorhandle and twisted and opened the door, I was hoping to see Bree in there she was but was actually reading a book.

"No, Noah tonight," I laughed while going to my bed to go to sleep.

"Nah, he was really tired from doing all the work. So you gonna say yes to Scotty?" Bree said still connected to her book.

"Yeah I might as well," I said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well Noah/Bree ohlala and maybe Gwen/Scotty another ohlala, but poor Owen**

**Review on who do you think is going to be elimanated from Team Revenge**

**I will update soon :) **

**goodbye for now my lovelies :) 3**


	5. Creative Minds

**Yooo everyone,**

**How is everything? Anyway sorry this wasn't up too early, I did say I would put it up earlier just had a friend over for the week and was very busy, but luckily it is the school holidays here is Australia and it's nearly the end of the first week :(. I also got braces and they are black and purple (: so I'm happy about that bit lol. **

**So enjoy reading my lovies**

* * *

Being waking up by something being thrown up prob everyone's window is not the best way to be woken up, when you couldn't sleep at all by thinking about what Heather said going through your mind all night, and for some reason having a naked Owen always in the background, get outta my mind, stupid Owen.

Breakfast done and now off to a random room, while I was in the canteen it was a surprise to see Alejandro and Lindsey gone, they didn't do much anyway, but I think they voted Lindsey off coz of her stench coz she didn't even have a shower, yuck. Now with Alejandro, he wasn't he's usual self, but I don't care right now, all I wanted to do was to find Scotty.

Exactly when I was trying to look for him, he was right beside me.

"Hey, soo..." Said Scotty, trying not to give the hint to ask him out.

"You are just waiting for me to say, I will go out with you," I said to him to see if he got the hint then.

"So will you," he said still not getting.

"Duh, Scotty," said Heather walking past to a random classroom.

As he looked at me, I nodded and he gave me the biggest warmest hug that anyone would want to get from a guy that happy.

We both starting walking while talking about ourselves, so we could get to know each other but we did talk a lot before, until we got the classroom we were suppose to get to, and we started to crack up laughing, the of course Bree joined in.

"What's so freaking funny?" Harold said looking confused.

"It's, hahaha, the sex Ed room but there always people in there doing the opposite of sex ed, that's why are cracking up laughing," Scotty said to everyone.

Everyone still had a confused look on their faces that also made us laugh but they didn't get coz it was where everyone came to do drugs, sex etc... we'll just say unsafe stuff, so they just walked in. We walked in after all of them thinking the room would be all dirty and stuff, but to our surprise it was perfectly clean, no liquid or anything anywhere but then in the corner we saw our old sex ed teacher in the corner puffing, we were all going to go over and see if she was alright but they didn't let us, but we did see posters everyone saying, 'INSPIRATION' and 'CREATIVE'. Must be a writing task.

I hate writing and all I loved to do was to draw, grrr to Chris, again.

Hopefully our team doesn't lose though; I don't know anyone who can write well.

Hopefully my brain was working today to write a decent story for Chris, I do think sometimes how he gets these ideas from, and talking about Chris he walks in to the class like bloody Shakespeare or some type of writer.

"Good morning children, I see you are all awake, hope you loved your alarm, that was a good one Chef," he said while high fiving Chef with the success.

"Anyway today's challenge is creative minds, you have to write a 10 page story with a start, middle and end and has to be made up by yourself, now the losing group will have to eat maggots and flies for dinner and the winning team will get to watch a Shakespeare production but the bad news to that is that I won't be in it but a professional group will be, they aren't better than me, no one is," he said angrily as apparently no one is better than him.

"Now you have 3 hours to finish this, or else," Chris said pointing to the timer.

"Ooooo, or else what?" said Duncan being all smart arse about it.

"You'll just have to see, well we will be a bit nice and half the pages, you will only have to write 5 pages."

"Now START!" he screamed and through up a pen which land on my head.

Hmmmmm... What was my story going to be about?

I looked up trying to think until I caught the gaze of Scotty looking at me, gosh he has cute eyes, and I smiled and knew exactly what I was going to write about.

My story was going to be about, high school and suicidal, it's very touchy as i have experienced both.

Well with high school, well I'm in high school and suicidal, well...

**Confession Cam  
Well...i never really wanted to tell anyone this...but i used to have another brother...h...he was gay and everyone teased him...*sniff*...so he killed himself...*cries***

_1 hour... _

I have written 3 and a half pages, I looked up to see Scotty staring at me, has he even started? But then he's head flew back down to write again, okay, anyway my story was more my brother's point of view before he well passed away.

Now I had writers block at the start, as I wasn't there when he said to my mum and dad that he was gay because I was at Total Drama Island at the time, which was the first now on DVD near you, anyway Google it if you need more information, and you can also get season 2 & 3, ok I'm getting off track there, so anyways I had to guess but it is a story so I could make up most of it, so that is what I did.

_Time... _

Phew! Luckily I finished the last sentence or I would have been stuffed. I looked around to see Bree celebrating coz she was finished and then I saw Scotty banging he's fist to the table, I think he didn't finish, oh no he doesn't know what he got himself into.

"Now, we are going to take your papers and read them, NOT," Chris said while ripping all the papers up.

"Why ya do that boy, we just spent 3 hours writing and you just rip them up, look at my hand, they have bloody blisters on them," Leshawna screamed while charging at Chris while Duncan and Scotty were trying to hold her back.

"Well we saw who did finish anyway so, Scotty, Trent, Leshawna and Bridgette, I'm actually surprised Duncan finished, anyway you guys are going to be up for elimination, even if your team one, you'll still get the prize and if your team lost well the rest of your team are safe. So the winners are... actually there is no winners or loser coz both teams came equalled, so both teams can go see the Shakespeare act after they vote for the two you off between Scotty, Trent, Leshawna and Bridgette," Chris said to us.

Great Scotty is up for elimination and I have a feeling that he is going to go and 2 of my friends are up, great the only person I do want off is only Trent but I don't know who the other person will be.

* * *

**So how ya like it? Who is Gwen voting off, I love leaving you with cliff hangers muhahahaha :)**

**I'm sure I will be updating sooner than usual as I have a whole week of no one annoying me lol, like comiong over and stuff, so you might be able to see the next chapter soon.**

** Review please**

**Goodbye til the next time we meet**

**-Kadek xx**


	6. Cooking Maniacs

**hello loves sorry i said that this was going to be up earlier but family issues and just been a very busy girl **

**I'm sure you are looking forwad to reading this so read away.**

* * *

Walking to the office with everyone was the scary bit of the day as, 2 of my friends, my boyfriend and oh who cares about the other one, were up for elimination and shall I say myself it was the hardest choices of my life. Well I should tell you that the Shakespeare performance was Romeo & Juliet and it was shit coz Chris kept interrupting the performance when he thought they made a slight mistake or it wasn't right to him and in the end the performers ended up leaving, oh and the whole performance that we all got to see only went for 15 mins.

We got to the office where Chris was standing and Blainley was as well.

"Good evening, kids. Hope you liked the play even though they were very unprofessional as they left early, gosh," Chris said looking down like he just lost a shit load of money.

Everyone just looked at each other with a look saying yeah, it's mostly all your fault.

"Now on with the elimination, people to get voted off are Trent and... Scotty," Chris said looking at the both of them.

I think my whole life just came crushing down, even though it's a game; I still wanted him to stay with me. I ran up to him screaming at Chris, ', he can't leave me now!' I think everyone thought I went crazy until...

"I know how you feel, Gwen," I turned around to see that preppy snob who went by the name Courtney standing there with her bags in her hands, what was she doing?

"I'm going to take Scotty's place; I don't want to leave my snuggy bunny Trent, so I'll go instead of Scotty," as she said that, while walking up to Trent, I could see it on her face that she meant it, I saw it on her face expression.

"Ok, I'm cool with that," Scotty said, walking back to the line of people.

"No way," Chris said pulling Scotty back to where Trent and Courtney were standing. "If you go back into the game, you have to pick someone outta Leshawna and Bridgette to go home, I'm sorry but that is how it goes, and oh Courtney can still leave with snuggy bunny Trent," Chris said laughing he's head off, "So who will it be Scotty, you have to make a decision today sunshine."

Scotty looked stunned while looking at my friends and me. I gave him the look saying stay but pick the right choice, even Leshawna and Bridgette knew he was going to pick one of them.

"I choose Bridgette, sorry Bridge," he said walking over to Bridgette giving her a hug.

"That's cool I don't blame ya," she said hugging him back. "I had a cool run here."

"Dude, seriously, I thought you were going to vote off Leshawna if you had to pick between those two," Duncan said to Scotty.

Everyone was surprised when he said that, he wasn't the type of guy to say things like that but what was really creepy, was what he said next...

"I want to go too, with Bridgette."

When I looked at everyone when he said that, you had to be there as all the mouths dropped in front of you, even Chris and even Courtney.

"Ok everyone, shut your mouths, or you are going to catch flies, yummy flies for dinner," Duncan said while getting he's bags, that magically turned up, Chef!

This was probably the most confusing yet a very good turn around elimination.

As we were walking out, I felt someone tug my top, unlike Bree, I didn't not spin around and go full ninja style; I turned around slowly looking rather freaked out until I saw it was Scotty.

"Come with me," Scotty whispered into my ear as he walked to where the PAC was. He's breath was so warm and tickly when he spoke; I literally melted in my clothes.

As we were walking the lights started to turn on around the school, the air started to get colder, all I could be thinking of was, is he breaking up with me or yes second base.

* * *

We were sitting down talking and of course the first thing he said was, "We are not breaking up."

Is my face expression that easily to read?

As I was trying to make my face expression a bit less easy to read, I felt Scotty touching my leg and leaning in. I could feel he's breath getting closer until he's soft lips touched mine and may I say they tasted like strawberries.

He's kiss was like heaven, what ever that was like, I think I lost thought half way through it, as I ended up in my room but he wasn't next to me, oh not again, I fell asleep in the middle of kissing/making out, great why does this keep happening?

Next morning and yes I did fall asleep but he understood. We were walking out of the breakfast room when we caught a smell of cakes and sweet stuff.

We all followed the smell to the food tech rooms where we saw Chris standing there with a plate of goods and a big fan, wafting all the smell outside, luckily Owen wasn't here or he would of jump straight into the food that was lined up on the bench and probably kill Chris, damn now I wish he was here.

"Now I hope you are all warmed up as we are going to be cooking," Chris said to us like we were little kids.

"Now you are playing for the chance to get in the final 4, simply because we have nowhere near as much air time as the other seasons, apparently. We aren't worth their time…yeah right…anyway Bree you aren't allowed to participate, the producers don't trust you near ovens, sharp stuff, well literally everything in this room, so your immediately eliminated but you can watch but behind this," Chris said while pointing to a glass screen.

Everyone knew that Bree had a little, thing, for dangerous objects, despite her happy happy nature she was rather violent when angry, everyone started to laugh, until Bree turned around and gave us that look that really looked like Sweeney Todd (goggle it dears ;P) and pulled a straight razor out of nowhere before just walking off muttering things to herself.

"Ok, we are going to give you half an hour and you have to make a very nice but interesting dessert, but it has to include one of these desserts on this table *Chris points to a table* in it, ok you all get it now go," Chris said while a big clock came down with the minutes and seconds counting down.

Everyone started to run to the table and then I got there and all that was left was this sponge stuff with chocolate and sprinkles of coconut on it, as I looked at it said that it was a lamington from Australia, now I have no idea what to do.

_Time... _

It was time I had produced nothing, the lamington was just sitting there on the plate.

Chris came along trying everyone's food; he got to mine, tasted it and gave a look like he didn't know I hadn't made anything else.

"We have chosen the people who are going, well Bree you couldn't even compete so bye bye then also Scotty, Sierra, Cody and Harold, that means Gwen, Noah, Leshawna and Heather you are in the final 4 and the finale will take place tomorrow so have a good sleep and I'll meet you all in the Performing arts centre, and the rest of you can go home for one night and come back for the finale of TOTAL DRAMA BACK TO SCHOOL," Chris said while prancing out of the room.

"That's weird, I didn't even do anything and found this on the table and he wants me in the final 4," I said to Scotty while giving him a hug goodbye, luckily he was coming back tomorrow, one night I can live without him for one night.

As Scotty was walking outta of the school, I could see in the corner of my eye were Noah and Bree (who was back in her normal excited mood) making out but luckily Chef broke that up quickly.

Everyone was gone and it was just us 4 in a big school, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Anyway hope you enjoyed**

**the next chapter may be split into 2 parts, I'll just see how much I write hehehehe**

**So please review**

**goodbye for now oh and tomorrow the 19/6 is when *pause for effect* PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 4 COMESSS OUT eeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp but i can't see until next weekend :'( but luckily I can watch the other 3 movies with sexii Johnny Depp in it, now I'm just going off topic.**

**Well chirio ^_^ **


	7. Talent Show

**OMG OMG OMG the final chapter omg omg, oh and another thing I'm in 2 stories one called Total Drama Too Much-CloudlessMonday and my name is Kadek in it (hehehe my name) and Total Drama ' and my name in that is Rosalinda :) check them out subscribe to that story I might do a story like that later**

**so please read the finale and I'll talk to you at the end**

**XD enjoy**

* * *

"Now welcome to the final of Total Drama Back to School," Chris said smiling to the eliminated contestants where they were sitting in the PAC and cameras everywhere.

"Great what does he have in plan this time," Noah said but no one was listening as Leshawna was arguing with Heather for something and I was too busy waving to Scotty and then a big black shadow walked in front of me and as I looked up it was Chef.

"No waving to the outside," Chef said looking down at me; I backed away really slowly, while I heard clapping and Chris coming to us.

"Ok, you guys have 5 mins to think of a talent to perform in front of everyone, then report back to me to tell me what you are going to be doing, oh and also they are going to pick the winner, good luck, break a leg, stuff like that," Chris said going to make up.

Great what was I gonna do, hmmm may as well do what I'm good at, art.

We all told Chris what we were doing but separately. This was going to be tough, we were all in separate rooms so we couldn't sabotage each others performance, well that is what he thinks, but we were all friends except for Leshawna and Heather but they weren't fighting the way they use to, was just me or were they fighting about Chris, oh well.

We went to our separate places where I practiced what picture I was going to do, it was hard coz I had to think of that picture that I did for art last year that I drew in detailed in 3 minutes. Oh I remember it was a butterfly but no ordinary butterfly, it was very special to me as it was the picture on my brother's coffin.

The night went on and I was watching bloody Chris on stage talking to everyone about this season and blah blah blah. He started to show videos of secrets and oh god not the kiss me and Scotty shared, crap blushing right now.

"No everyone, with all that junk outta the way, are you ready to see what the final 4 can do?" Chris from the TV said.

All I heard was silence and I think it was Bree screaming, "WOOOO GOOOO NOAH, OH AND GWEN!" Gosh I have crazy friends.

"Now first up is Heather who is going to do a ballet dance from a ballet thing called hmmm what was it, oh yeah Black Swan," TV Chris said.

"NOOOOOO its SWAN LAKE YOU BLOODY ..." Heather screamed from the side, someone loves her ballet.

"Whatever just get it over with."

The classical music started and Heather started to jump around on stage and then span around 5 times, even making dizzy and then all of a sudden she fell to the ground, and all I heard even from my room was her scream echo, that didn't sound good. I tried to get out there but of course Chef locked our doors, thanks Chris. A bunch of people came on the stage and carried Heather off on one of those stretcher things, probably going to hospital now. All the lawyers check the floors and it didn't look slippery, so it must have been Heather's miss placed her foot or something about ballet related.

"Ok that was over quickly, the next person is Gwen," Chris said while Blainley sets up my stuff.

Great I really want to go on now.

The door unlocked and I saw Chef standing there, I was guessing that was the cue to go on stage. I slumped outta my chair to the side of the stage.

"Now Gwen is going to show us her talent by painting a very detailed picture of a butterfly in 3 minutes, yeah right, how could you that, hahahaha," laughed Chris while gesturing me on stage.

I walked on while I heard Scotty and Bree clapping out loud and screaming my name out. I felt my cheeks getting hotter and redder, I wish that shut up now.

"Now everyone quiet, let concentrate, the timer starts now," Chris said while starting the stop watch.

All I did was think of my brother standing there cheering me on, I was doing this for him, oh and my crazy friends, hahaha but it was like I did this for half an hour but it wasn't it was 3 minutes and I think I was done before the time was up. I just could feel my brother's hand and saying that it was the best I have done ever.

"TIMES UP, STEP AWAY FROM THE CANVAS," yelled Chris. He walked over to the canvas and he's mouth dropped and looked at Chef which looked like a sign seeing if I cheated but Chef just shake he's head and walked off.

"WOW, now that is what I call art in minutes," Chris said while lifting it up to show the audience.

As he did it, all mouths dropped and everyone was cheering. I think I had a chance to win this thing, hopefully Leshawna and Noah didn't do anything better than me, I'm officially in this to win it.

I skipped off the stage (which I rarely did) back to the room, where we had to stay until the end, when I got in there I jumped up and down screaming I did it for you bro.

I sat down after my little cheering fit, to watch the final contestants, Noah was next.

"The next person is Noah who is going to sing a song he made up 10 minutes ago called 'Everyday Is Better When You Are Around' I think I know who that is made out to," Chris said while bringing Noah onto stage.

It looked like Noah was going to scream and run but the soothing music started and then he opened he's mouth...

It was like the beautiful sounds birds make when they sing, it was like heaven had came early for me, oh great now I just recovered from that little heaven bit, I have competition. BRING IT ON NOAH!

He finished he's song and as usual blushed and ran off stage back to he's room probably.

"Tttttthhhh..." I think Chris was speechless. They did a camera shot of the audience while Chris recovered. They showed nearly everyone crying even the guys, and then they went to Bree who as she would was screaming and crying and jumping up and down.

"Ok, that was aaaaamazing, now for our finale contestant, I don't think Leshawna could beat that, but people do have to try," Chris said while walking off and Leshawna coming on.

Please say she is not going to uhhh... dance.

When I said that, the stage went pitch black and then flashes of different colours started to flash onto the stage like one of those discos. The spotlight went straight onto her and then of course pumped up music was playing the she started to dance. Why did she have to do this? It's like she doesn't listen to anyone who says, 'NEVER DANCE AGAIN, PLEASE!' Oh well, it will be between me and Noah. Oh god.

"Well that is the end of that, we will take a half an hour break where you can go and vote and have some snacks, oh and for the final 4 you can all stay there we will let you out when we are going to announce the winner," Chris said to our while he faced the camera.

Great!

(underline)

The 4 of us stood on the stage while we waited for Chris who was probably just being late to annoy us.

"OK, time to announce the winner," he walked out with the envelope in one hand and the microphone in the other which looked like a statue of the golden Chris.

"Now the people who did not make it is Leshawna and Heather even though she is not here and Leshawna NEVER dance again, god don't you listen to anyone," Chris said telling her to get off stage. I think she mumbled something under voice but I couldn't hear.

"Gwen and Noah, Noah and Gwen, who is gonna win the money and who is going to lose and be poor, let's see," Chris opened the envelope and it looked like he knew who it was before he opened it and then it happened.

"The winner is... Noah!" When he said that, stuff came coming from the air that smelt like farts then we all saw it was left over dinner, meat loaf, we all ran out of the PAC to outside where there were cars waiting for everyone.

"Hey Noah, good game, you deserve it," I said shaking he's hand.

"Ahh, thanks Gwen you did a really good one too," Noah replied.

As I was saying goodbye to everyone, especially Bree who won't let me go until I said we will see each other next term for school, then she skipped off to Noah with a big cheque of money.

"Hey babe, come on let's go," I heard he's voice and just went after him, Scotty was glad that I didn't win so I wouldn't have heaps of people crowding me so and then he wouldn't be able to be with me, gosh so normal Scotty.

We hoped into he's car and drove off, I'm gonna miss this place well until next term but I'm gonna miss everyone, except Chris, Chef and of course Blainley which we didn't see that much.

Well we all had a good run, see you all later in life hopefully not in Total Drama Series.

* * *

**So what do you think? pretty good for my first story :) so check those other stories out and please review on this story and them and say how awesome I am lol**

**Till we meet again my loves**

**-KadekLouise xx**


End file.
